Artoo's Point of View
by Maara
Summary: What would R2D2 think of the trip home with the newly engaged Luke and Mara?


Hi there everyone,  
  
I just wanted to repost this story (ficlet actually) because I have finally finished the sequel to it. I figured it had been so long since I posted this story I should post it again here so you can really understand the sequel. I have edited it a little bit since it was last posted so hopefully it is better. Now the thing is, Mara and Luke are in it but only through references from R2-D2.  
  
I love this story. I hope you do too. A great big thanks to Ella. The best beta ever! Now I have read a lot of Luke and Mara stories and in many of them, R2-D2 is only mentioned a little. It has made me start to wonder what would Artoo's read on the trip back to Coruscant from Nirauan might be? I came up with this.  
  
Disclaimer-This story is owned by GL and Lucasfilm Ltd. This is only for purely entertainment purposes. I am making no money. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Artoo's Point of View  
  
PG-13 (for suggestive material)  
  
By Maara  
  
  
  
Artoo installed himself in the cockpit of the Chiss shuttle they had borrowed to escape Nirauan, monitoring the controls. He was pleased to be on his way home to Coruscant. The last 5 days had been peaceful. No one chasing them or trying to blast them to space dust. And no strange alien creatures swarming directly in their path.  
  
Master Luke and Mara Jade had been exceedingly happy when they found out he had a copy of the Caamas document. They had grabbed each other and hugged, laughing over the news. Now the issue of Caamas could be resolved and they could get back to peace.  
  
Master Luke had gone back to the small cabin behind the cockpit with Mara Jade to rest after everything they endured on Nirauan, telling him to keep a sensor on the controls.  
  
Alone with time to put his processors to work on the idea, Artoo realized that Master Luke and Mara Jade had been spending a lot of time together. As the time passed, they talked more and seemed to be on relatively friendly terms. Although Mara Jade and Master Luke were allies, she was always saying that she would kill him, often while saving his life. Humans were odd. Mara Jade was odd. Most times, when they saw her, she had been stiff and emotionless - except of course for anger and sarcasm.  
  
However the data he was collecting lately from the trader made Artoo run a diagnostic on his sensors. Mara Jade was smiling and seemed, what humans call, happy now. And spending all of her time with Master Luke. He had been alone a long time and it did Artoo's sensors good to see Master Luke happy again.  
  
After stopping off at one of Talon Karrde's outposts, to clean up and restock supplies, they lifted off once again and set course for Coruscant. Two days into their trip home, Mara Jade had instructed the droid to monitor the controls, then pushed Master Luke back against the wall and pressed her mouth to his, engaging in a fluid transfer, humans called a kiss. Now Artoo didn't claim to be an expert on humans, but his processor couldn't compute the reasons why humans engaged in such an activity. It seemed a rather sloppy exercise. All it seemed to accomplish was wet mouths. She had pulled away and smiled at Master Luke and soon they were stripping off their coverings and running their hands over each other.  
  
That was something else he had a hard time processing. Why humans touched each other so often. Artoo eventually concluded they were warming each other up after the time they spent in the cold water of Nirauan's underground caverns. Humans do, after all, freeze to death if they're not kept at a nominal temperature. And they did say they were shivering.  
  
But then Artoo wondered why didn't they put their coverings back on? It had been five days since they left Nirauan. They had warmed up and surely their clothing was dry by now. Humans were very peculiar.  
  
Artoo did worry about Mara Jade though. Even though she was safe she seemed to be racked with nightmares and could not possibly be getting much rest. His sensors picked up her voice patterns moaning and gasping out in her dreams as if in fear. Some were so bad, she cried out to Master Luke. He must be experiencing bad dreams too, like in the past. He called to Mara 11 times. Other times, over the last five days, Artoo heard talking and laughing coming from the cabin as well. They had only come out of the cabin for food and to use the fresher across from the cabin.  
  
  
  
And Artoo didn't think much of Chiss construction. Throughout the ship, Artoo's audio sensors picked up a rhythmic pounding he assumed was Master Luke repairing some malfunction. He decided to scan the inner hull of the ship to ensure they were safe. Master Luke was usually very adept at mechanical repairs, so he was quite surprised when his sensors picked up the pounding again and again. Hopefully Master Luke could fix it.  
  
Apparently, Mara Jade was concerned about this too. She had called out to him again, possibly to give him an idea on how to repair the damage. She had. after all, kept her own ship maintained when no mechanics were around to help. Master Luke only grunted in reply. In the next moment, they were laughing again. She must know how to get him out of a bad mood.  
  
Artoo checked their position. 52 standard hours until they reached Coruscant. He looked forward to telling C-3po all about what happened on Nirauan. He also had a few questions about humans. C-3po had been with Mistress Leia and Han Solo a long time. Maybe he could answer his questions.  
  
Soon all grew quiet aboard the shuttle and Artoo surmised that Master Luke had fixed whatever had broken and they were now trying to get more rest.  
  
The little droid continued to monitor the controls and process the information he had about humans as the ship hurtled through space towards home.  
  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
